Marker cones have long been used as a substitute for paint-marked lanes in the temporary direction of traffic. Traffic cones are typically low-cost, brightly-colored, hollow, light-weight, stackable markers made of an elastomeric material so as to minimize damage to vehicles and the markers, themselves, when vehicles inadvertently collide with them. In order to enhance nighttime visibility of marker cones, numerous attempts have been made to equip the cones with various illumination devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,874, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,739 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 411,810 all disclose traffic cones incorporating a flashing light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,251 to Donald H. Freeman, discloses devices and methods for utilizing standard traffic cones to support standard information signs, standard flags and staffs, standard barricade rope and standard barricade tape, standard chemical light sticks, and battery operated warning lamps. A polyvinylchloride adapter has a first end that fits over the top of a standard traffic cone, and a second end that is adapted to serve as a connector for signs, flags, chemical light sticks, a battery-operated warning lamp, and barricade rope or tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,174, also issued to Donald H. Freeman, improves on the apparatus of his earlier patent by providing a system for securing warning lights, signs, and warning flags to the tops of standard traffic cones either with or without the use of adapters. A cable having a first end is secured to the warning light, sign or warning flag. A second end of the cable is looped and passes through a central aperture in a removable security disc, which has a diameter such that it can be inserted only part way into the cone from the bottom thereof. A padlock is used to secure the looped second end of the cable within the central aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,858 to David Alan Hart discloses an illuminated base which can be placed beneath a translucent cone. The illuminated base may be powered by a variety of sources, including a solar panel.
While the above described devices and methods denote important and useful traffic control systems, they do not provide solutions to the problems associated with traffic safety control security systems addressed by the instant invention.